Feels So Good
by redfirerose
Summary: ...to be bad. Jinx listens to Kid Flash when he says she could do better... she decides to become a better villianess. and takes Kid Flash with her! Flinx


Redfirerose: Okay I'm writing this in a parking lot in between classes at about 9:30 in the morning. I'm determined to post this immediately just so I can have some response on my initial writing. Usually I spend weeks re-re-revising chapters, so this is more rough and unplanned than usual. I do want feedback and I plan on continuing the story. This chapter is just rambling introspective on jinx's part. Please review so I can fix what really needs fixing, and if necessary I'll go back and fix this chapter later. Personally I love Flinx a lot (fav pairing!) but there are very few stories where Wally goes bad as it's usually Jinx going good and getting heaps of mistrust dumped on her by the titans. (Also I've noticed in these stories they call Wally Impulse after **coldqueen**'s story _one wild night_. I like the name and think it should be Fanon. So I'll probably ask if I can use it here. It would be cool is KF had a consistent villain name.)

--

Jinx lay on her bed (new thanks to the old one being destroyed with the rest of her room) deep in thought. In her hands was the rose _he_ left her. Kid Flash. His words kept racing in her head; the events of the past day had altered her irrevocably. Why had she let him go? Even if Madame Rouge had pissed her off, she was still a powerful meta-human and Jinx knew if it came to blows, could easily defeat her. Even pride shouldn't have made her do what she did. Jinx was smart, and not a front line fighter. As such, she knew how to choose her battles wisely. Attacking Madame Rouge was not wise, it was suicidal.

The witch rolled on to her stomach and brushed her fingers along the rose petals softly. A rose. Cliché, but so very romantic. She thought of all the trashy romance novels hidden under her bed, thankfully he hadn't seen those when he discovered the sketchbooks.

Closing her eyes she pictured him. Red hair, slicked back in that windblown way you'd see on runways, like the model had been standing in a wind tunnel. Of course with kid flash that was pretty accurate. The hair probably grew like that with all the time he spent running faster than the speed of sound.

Then those blue eyes. A piercing blue she couldn't quite choose a name for. Cheerful sky blue or a clear Caribbean Sea blue. Glacier blue didn't suit him, he was far too warm. Then there was that stupid lightning bolt on his uniform…

"Electric blue." Yes, his eyes were electric. And that mask didn't really hide much of his face. Jinx could see enough that he was seriously cute. Was that why she saved him? No. other heroes were cute too, and she wouldn't have helped them.

She got up off the bed and walked over to her adjoining bathroom. She'd never gotten flowers before, so she didn't have a vase. Unfortunately the vase it had been originally set in had broken on the way back to the base, Jinx's powers accidently shattering it in her emotional state. So she filled up a glass with tap water and set the rose inside.

Maybe it was because he didn't turn her in? No that wasn't right either. If, in some twilight zone universe, Robin had let her go, she would have turned him over, pride be damned.

Walking back into her room, she again took in the horrible state it was in. Hex blasts had destroyed all of the furniture, her dresser was charred and the clothes inside ruined. She'd have to steal new ones. Her bedside table had been hit badly along with her old bed. She had stolen Billy's bed as a replacement. Finding nowhere to put the rose she placed it on the floor next to the bed. Until she got new furniture it would have to do, she couldn't do bett-

I think you can do better.

There.

That's why.

Kid flash had shown interest when no one else had. He looked at her and saw that she was better. And she was. Being a leader of a group of criminals was an honor, but only if the criminals were effective. The Hive Five were a joke. Recently they had become entirely ineffectual, their only accomplishment being the capture of Kid Flash, and that failed because she let him go!

I think you can do better.

Do better as in do good. No. Jinx was bad luck. She would not try to change who she was. Turn into a Teen Titan, because of some cutie in poorly colored spandex.

But he was a cutie, and he understood. He just got what she was saying, and jinx was falling for him fast, no pun intended. And everything he said had struck a chord with her.

I think you can do better.

She could do better. The hive five were ineffectual, but wasn't that her failing as a leader? They all had great potential and yet they just spent their time on petty robberies and creating chaos. And if the team was just holding her back… she would leave. A solo career was easier to maintain then a whole group. Less chance of being caught.

She stood there in the silence of her utterly broken room and just stared at that rose on the ground. Kid Flash was obviously trying to make her good. And he seemed to genuinely like her. This could be the perfect opportunity to use him to attack the titans but there was a big problem. She liked him back. So long as she was evil and he good, it would never work. There was really only one way to fix it.

She had to turn Kid Flash bad.

--

Redfirerose: Wow I realize this got really awkward sounding the more I wrote. I need better flow in my sentences but I don't know how I'll fix that. Leave suggestion, critiques, comments, something, my other story got no reviews because it sucked. (really don't read it I only wrote it for a friend) So please just push the little button and tell me what you think.

Question(s) of the chapter: do you like evil flinx stories? AND how old do you all think I am? Cookie goes to whoever guesses right first. (read- bribery for reviews.)


End file.
